From the past, organopolysiloxanes having an organic functional group were widely used as resin modifiers in the fields of paint, molding materials, medical materials, and coating materials for the purpose of imparting useful properties such as heat resistance, weather resistance, mold release, formability and thermal impact to organic resins.
There were known various organopolysiloxanes having an organic functional group, for example, dimethylpolysiloxane having an alcoholic hydroxyl group at either end (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 8718/1979), dimethylpolysiloxane having a functional group at either end (see Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 217515/1983 and 123502/1984), methylpolysiloxane having a functional group on a side chain (see Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 18968/1986 and 28880/1986), and methylphenylpolysiloxane having an alcoholic hydroxyl group at either end and on a side chain. All these organopolysiloxanes have the same functional groups in their molecule and no polysiloxanes having different functional groups in a molecule have been proposed. The organopolysiloxanes having the same functional groups in their molecule possess properties corresponding to the respective functional groups.
There is a need for an organopolysiloxane which is more compatible with organic resins and more effective as a resin modifier than the conventional organopolysiloxanes.